Little Runaway
by L33tKyuubi
Summary: Risako wants Miyagi back. Shinobu's not having any of that. He ends up running away and meets a nice boy who decides to take him in. But who exactly is this mysterious boy? And what will he end up meaning to Shinobu?
1. Shinobu

**-- Shinobu --**

How pathetic was I? Seriously. Here I was, sitting outside of Miyagi's apartment. And for what? What the hell was I doing? Did I have no life?

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say suddenly. I looked up and found Miyagi staring down at me curiously.

I felt a blush start to burn in my cheeks. Why exactly I was sitting there, I hadn't a clue. I stood up quickly, "What, I can't sit here? It's a free country, you know." I snapped.

Miyagi held up his hands defensively, "Whoa, take it easy, Tiger. I'm not mad, or anything. It was just a harmless question." He said as he moved past me gracefully and attempted to unlock the door to his apartment.

He succeeded in his task and opened the door gently. "Would you like to come in?" He offered.

I glanced down and twiddled my thumbs a bit, "Sure, I guess." I said softly as I followed him inside hesitantly.

Miyagi set his books down on the counter and flopped down on one of the bar stools. "Wanna stay for dinner?" He yelled back at me. I was still standing in the doorway stupidly. I looked at him and blinked, "Uh, sure." I replied.

I tried with all my might to unfreeze myself from where I was still standing dumbly. I finally managed to free myself and stumbled into the kitchen. Miyagi giggled. "What?" I snapped angrily. He smiled and got up, "Oh, nothing." He said as he walked over to me and took my hand in his.

He pulled me close and planted a kiss on my forehead. Surprised, and a bit flustered, I pulled back quickly, "What was that for?"

Miyagi just stood there and laughed, "No reason!"

I didn't get what was so funny, but I brushed it off and began to help Miyagi fix dinner. No more than five minutes later, we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I offered as I started towards the door. I leaped over our shoes, which we had taken off and left in front of the door, and opened it cautiously.

"Shinobu? What are you doing here?" I heard my sister's voice say.

Oh no.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I replied curtly.

My sister glowered at me and proceeded to push me out of the way as she marched into the place uninvited.

"Risako? What are you doing here?" Miyagi said once he noticed her standing daintily in the middle of his living room. Risako smiled slyly, "What, I can't visit you anymore?" She said playfully. Miyagi flinched, "It's not that, it's just..." His voice trailed off.

"What do you want?" I shot at her. I usually didn't snap at her like that, but she had no business sticking her nose into Miyagi's life whenever she pleased. I mean, they were divorced. Over. Done. She shouldn't even be talking to him right now. Or anytime, for that matter.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi said. I shook my head and stared at him, "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you mind if Risako stays for dinner too?" He asked.

I blinked at him. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? Still, I nodded my head silently. Of course I wanted her to leave, but I couldn't say no to Miyagi. I sighed and went about my business, trying to ignore my sister as much as humanly possible.

After dinner, which was very uncomfortable for me because they kept talking about stuff from back when they were married, we sat casually in the living room."Wow, this sure takes me back." Risako commented while looking around the room the way a little kid does when they go to an amusement park for the first time.

Miyagi laughed, "It has been a while, hasn't it?" As they continued to exchange friendly banter, I sat in the background, awaiting patiently my chance to pounce.

I listened intently to what my sister said, "You travel much these days?" She asked him. "No, not really. My job keeps me grounded most of the time. How about you?"

"Same, except...I've had a few boyfriends who have wanted me to travel with them. I've always turned them down, of course." She paused. "You know, I've missed you."

My golden opportunity had finally shown itself.

She continued, "I realize now that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I was stupid to have let you go...And now I want you back."

That was the final straw.

"Well, you can't have him!" I yelled out suddenly.

They both stared at me. "Shinobu?" My sister started. I flinched; maybe it would've been better to keep my big mouth shut. Their open-mouthed stares made me regret ever having said anything.

I couldn't stand to look at their faces anymore. Without another word, I bolted towards the door. "Shinobu!" I heard Miyagi yell after me as I slammed the door shut behind me.

Once I was safely in the hallway, I didn't hesitate. I darted out of the complex and headed straight for the first place that popped into my head; the park.

I made it to the park just as the nearby bell tower sounded the bell indicating the time; 10:00. The streetlights guided me to a bench in the center of the park.

I sighed and sat down gently. I couldn't go back; not tonight. I laid my head down softly and closed my eyes.

Morning couldn't come fast enough...

* * *

"Hey. Hey, are you awake?" I heard a faint voice say.

I opened my eyes groggily to find an unfamiliar face hovering over me. I sat up quickly and looked around. Yep, I was still in the park. Great, so it wasn't all just a bad dream like I had hoped it would be.

Peachy.

I looked toward the foot of the bench where the stranger still sat. I tried getting up, but he stopped me.

"Wait, where do you live? I could walk you there, if you'd like." I looked at him again. He looked to be about my age, maybe a few years older. Third year college student, maybe?

I noticed he was staring at me intently.

Oh, he wanted an answer.

I looked away, "I can't go home." I said quietly. Not after last night, anyway. Of course, I didn't voice this thought.

I looked at the boy again. He had the most pathetic looking expression I'd ever seen. "Oh, you poor thing." He said sadly.

Without another word, he took my hand and dragged me off the bench. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" I demanded. "You can stay with me a while, okay?" He replied. "At least until you can go back home." He looked back at me and smiled.

I looked him over suspiciously. Should I really trust this stranger whom I had just met five minutes ago?

Well, he seemed nice enough.

There's not a whole lot of people who would be willing to take in a homeless college student.

And I guess this could get my mind off of Miyagi, at least for a little while.

Oh, what the hell.

So, I let the boy whisk me away down the street. He seemed to be headed for downtown. Only the swankiest of the swank lived downtown.

Just who was this kid, anyway?

"Here we are!" The boy exclaimed as we stopped in front of one of the largest condo buildings I had ever seen.

I stared wide-eyed at it, "You live here?" I asked. The boy smiled awkwardly, "Well, kind of."

We went inside and he led me all the way up to the penthouse. Jeez, this kid must be loaded. Once we got inside, he lead me over to the couch and sat me down gently as if I were fragile porcelain.

He then proceeded into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" He yelled at me. I looked back at him and replied softly, "Tea, please." The boy smiled and began gathering the ingredients for brewing.

Once he had started brewing the leaves, he came back over and sat down on the couch directly across from me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me. I stared dumbly at him, "Shinobu." I told him.

He grinned, "That's a nice name." He said. I felt myself starting to blush.

Wait, why was I _blushing?_

I shook my head and continued the conversation hastily, "And you? What's your name?"

He seemed utterly delighted in the fact that I wanted to actually converse with him.

"Misaki!" He blurted. "My name. It's Misaki."

"Oh." I replied.

There was an awkward silence before Misaki stood up and stated that he needed to check on the tea, smiling all the while.

He did have a charming smile, though.

No! Bad, Shinobu, bad! What would Miyagi think?

Oh right, like he cared. He seemed too interested in my sister last night to focus on anything else.

So what if another boy has caught my interest? A little competition never hurt anyone. Right?

While all of this was buzzing around in my head, I didn't even notice Misaki set a fresh cup of tea down in front of me.

"There you go." He said nicely.

I thanked him and picked up the cup. It was steaming hot; just the way I liked it. But before we could even take a sip, we heard rustling coming from outside the door.

The first thought that ran through my head was that someone was trying to break in. But Misaki didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Was he expecting someone?

I watched carefully as the door opened to reveal another man standing there.

He was tall, rather built, and seemed to be scowling at something. Or someone.

"Who's this?" The man sneered.

Misaki stood up and started towards the door, "Oh, Usagi-san, this is Shinobu. He doesn't have a place to stay, so I offered that he could stay here for a while. Is that fine with you?"

Usagi-san blinked, then proceeded to wave Misaki and me away as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

That face, that name, it all seemed so familiar to me somehow.

I was sure I had seen him before somewhere. I thought back to the library where I would always go and watch Miyagi read.

That's when it hit me.

"Akihiko Usami?" I managed to muster up those words before falling deathly silent again.

The man paused halfway up the stairs. "Yes?" He answered, his voice oozing with annoyance.

He looked back at me angrily. After he figured out that I wasn't asking him a question, only stating that I knew his name, he turned back around and finished his uphill climb.

Once we heard the door close upstairs, Misaki let out an audible sigh and turned around to face me, "That was close. I think that meant that he didn't care if you stayed here. That's good! So, do you want me to show around?"

I looked into his eyes; they were wide and full of joy.

They were the prettiest shade of emerald I had ever seen.

I forced myself to not get lost in them. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

How was this all going to work out...?

* * *

**I really shouldn't be starting another story.**

**  
But this one had been sitting in my flash drive for freaking ever.**

**So, I decided to give it a chance. **

**  
We'll see~ C:**

**(By the way, the point of view changes each chapter. The point of view of the person for each chapter will be the chapter title. Just saying.)**


	2. Misaki

-- **Misaki** --

"Thanks Misaki! You were a great help today!" My manager called after me on my way out of the store.

It was a Saturday night, and he had asked me to stay late and help him close up.

I really had nothing else to do, so I took him up on his offer. It wasn't that bad, really. I walked down the street solemnly, paying no mind to the people I passed. Suddenly, I felt little cold pellets pound on my head.

It wasn't supposed to rain tonight. Stupid weather. I didn't even bring my umbrella. Great. I started to run down the street towards home.

About a week ago, I picked up a little stray. I was walking in the park when I noticed him sleeping on a bench.

It looked terribly uncomfortable. So, like the good Samaritan I am, I went over to see if he was okay. That's when he told me that he couldn't go home. He didn't give me any details, but Usagi-san agreed to let him live with us for a while.

At least until he can go back home. But of course, who knows when that will be?

He goes to T University, but he hasn't gone to class all week. He has all his homework delivered to him. He says he can't risk going to class. Something that has to do with his home problems, I'm guessing.

Well, I don't mind. He's actually been quite a relief. With him there, Usagi-san doesn't do as many weird things to me. He also helps out around the house and has even offered to pay rent. From what he has told me, he seems to be pretty well off

But both he and I know that he can't stay there forever. So tomorrow I plan on taking him back to the park where I found him.

Maybe there he can talk to me privately and tell me exactly what's going on in his life. I don't mean to sound nosy, but I'm concerned for him. Why can't he go home? What happened that was so bad, he had to leave and sleep on a park bench? I was curious.

By the time I got home, I was soaking wet.

Lovely.

I made my way up to the apartment and walked inside. I made sure to take my shoes off at the door, so as to not track any mud on our nicely moped floor.

Shinobu had helped me mop yesterday. It took a while, as there was a ton of ground to cover. But with another person helping me, it seemed to go by pretty quickly.

He's been good about helping me with the chores, even though I keep telling him he doesn't have to. He just keeps on offering. And honestly, how could I refuse?

It took a few minutes for my brain to register, but I eventually noticed that the lights were off.

It was eerily silent. Kind of creepy, actually. "Usagi-san? Shinobu?" I called for them, but got no response.

"Huh, I wonder where they could be." I thought out loud. I decided to shrug it off for now and make myself comfortable. They probably went out, or something.

I flipped the lights on and made my way over to the kitchen. Warm tea sounded so good right now. I gathered the tea leaves and began brewing them.

While they were brewing, I decided to get off my feet for at least a few minutes and headed over to the couch.

Not five seconds after I sat down, I heard muffled talking coming from the other side of the door.

Okay, they were back. That was nice. I ignored them and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and heard Usagi-san's voice.

However, I also heard a voice that I didn't recognize.

And then I heard Shinobu's voice. Who else was here? I sat up and opened my eyes. I glanced over to the door and found Usagi-san, Shinobu, and...Professor Kamijou?

"What are you doing here, professor?" I questioned as I stood up and walked over to them. Professor Kamijou was our assistant professor in the literature department back when I was a freshman at M University. I hadn't seen him in a few years. How did he know Usagi-san?

"Alright, spill. How did you recognize Shinobu?" Usagi-san demanded.

Professor Kamijou looked upset, "I don't have to answer any of your questions. All I said was that I knew him from somewhere, and here you are jumping to conclusions. You always were the type to judge." He said angrily.

Usagi-san thought nothing of Kamijou's retort and instead reversed the question. "Shinobu, do you know this man?" He asked the boy.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted. Usagi-san looked at me and replied, "Hiroki seems to know who this kid is. And since the little twerp won't tell you or me, I figured we could get some information out of him instead."

He pointed towards Kamijou, who just glared at him in response. "I don't even know why he's with you. All I said was that I had seen him before with-"

"Shut up!" Shinobu's voice interrupted the professor's quite suddenly. We all turned and stared at him. "Don't say anymore. I'll tell you."

I stared at Shinobu; was he finally going to open up to us? He rested his head in his hands.

This was obviously stressing him out.

Professor Kamijou and Usagi-san stood patiently behind him.

Shinobu started explaining, "The reason I couldn't go home was simple. My sister and her ex-husband were parading around like they were still married. It made me sick to my stomach, and I had just assumed they didn't want me around. So I left."

"What a load of crap." Professor Kamijou's voice rang out.

Shinobu turned and glowered at him. "You and I both know that professor Miyagi would never want to get back together with his ex wife. I mean, who does that?"

"Miyagi?" Usagi-san questioned.

I pondered this too; who was this Miyagi? However, before we could question Shinobu on who Miyagi was, he bolted from the room. "Shinobu!" I yelled after him. But I was too late; he was long gone.

"Great. Now what?" I complained.

Professor Kamijou scoffed, "Can I go now? I'm late."

Usagi-san looked at him, "You? Late? What do you have to do on a Saturday night?" The professor crossed his arms, "Grade papers. If you already forgot, I'm an assistant professor of the lit department."

Usagi-san snickered, "Oh, that's right. Well, excuse me, princess." Professor Kamijou seemed flustered. He scoffed once more before taking his leave.

"Do you two hate each other, or something?" I asked once he was gone. Usagi-san shook his head, "Nah, we're good friends. We just like to tease each other a lot."

"Oh." I said.

Usagi-san looked at me, "We better go look for him."

I nodded; I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Oh Misaki~**

How I love you so.

**Yay for new chapters! C:  
**


	3. Hiroki

-- **Hiroki** --

Jesus! I can't believe him sometimes! If he has enough time to drag me away from my work to question me about some missing kid, then he has enough time to go look for him! Ugh, how could I have ever fallen in love with a guy like that? Sometimes I question my sense of judgment.

I pondered this as I walked into my office an hour late. Of course, Miyagi was there. Since this whole ordeal revolved mainly around him, I decided to question him the same way Akihiko had questioned me.

"Hey, do you know what happened to your little boyfriend?" I asked as I sat down at my desk. It was piled high with assignments that needed graded.

Lovely.

Miyagi didn't even look up from the novel that he was currently engrossed in, "His sister told me he went back to Australia for a while. He'll be back."

At this, I simply had to laugh at him. Was that the lie the little wench was feeding him?

She had probably found out about their relationship and wanted her brother nowhere near him. It was blatantly obvious that she was still in love with him. Even I could see that. She had always come off as the jealous type to me.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily as he closed the book and set it down gently. "You seriously believe her? That's funny, professor." I said jocosely.

I turned around and found his smoky eyes drilling holes in my head. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know what really happened to that kid."

Professor Miyagi stood up quickly. "What do you know about him?" I stared at him blankly. He seemed to tense up when I stood to face him at eye level.

"The little brat has gone missing. Apparently when he ran away from you, he ended up moving in with Akihiko Usami. "

I paused to gauge the professor's reaction. His expression remained unchanged.

"Like, the famous novelist Akihiko Usami?" He questioned.

I nodded and continued, "However, while I was talking with Akihiko, he mentioned something about his new little roommate, and I recognized the name he used. I told him that I knew the name, and he dragged me off to his apartment to see if I could get any information out of him, which of course I couldn't..."

"So where is he now?" Miyagi interrupted.

I looked at him, "Didn't you hear me? I said he went missing. After I got there and started to mention your name, the kid bolted."

I looked out the window; it was starting to rain again. I was starting to space out as I watched the pellets fall to the Earth, but I was brought back to reality once I heard Miyagi start to gather up his things.

"Don't tell me you're going to go search for him?" I asked.

Miyagi didn't look at me, "Of course I am. He's not going to go back home if he thinks I'm there. He's definitely not going to his father's house if he thinks Risako is there. He has nowhere else to go. I should be able to find him wandering the streets somewhere near Usami's house."

I stared at him curiously. He must really love this kid. I sighed and waved him on his merry way. It wasn't my place to stop him, so I let him go. He should be able to take care of himself.

After Miyagi's footsteps faded into the distance, I sat down at my desk and attempted to grade papers.

However, I quickly found myself getting distracted by every little thing.

I noticed that the light bulb in my lamp needed replacing. There was a fly on the window in front of me. The wastebasket was full. This person spelled a word wrong.

I tossed the papers aside. I couldn't grade in this kind of atmosphere.

I sighed and laid my head down on my desk. I just wanted to stay like that for a while.

I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I assumed it was Nowaki, "Hello?" I answered politely.

"Hiro-san?" I heard the quiet voice reply.

I had assumed correctly. "Yes, Nowaki?" I replied.

I could hear him fidget with some papers on the other end. "I have to stay late again tonight. I'm sorry, I promise I'll be home early tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed, this guy was hopeless. "Alright, whatever. Just do what you gotta do. I'll be fine."

I could practically feel his goofy smile beaming at me from the other end.

"Thank you, Hiro-san!"

I smiled secretly to myself.

There was a bit of a silence before he added, "I love you."

I choked on the breath that I had just drew in. I started to cough violently. "Hiro-san? Is something wrong?" Nowaki asked worriedly.

I regained my breath, miraculously enough, and answered, "No, no...Back at you." He giggled and said, "Thank you." Then he hung up.

I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach.

Somewhere along the lines of hunger mixed with guilt. Should I have gone with Miyagi? Why did I care where that kid went? He wasn't my responsibility.

However, I guess it would be my duty to help out the professor.

I scratched my head and sighed; I couldn't win.

I stood up, grabbed my coat, and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hiroki is so tsundere. I love it.**

Yay for another chapter! I'm also working on Missing at the same time as this one, so updates may be few and far between.

BUT! I'm trying! I really am! I seriously have all of Seminar and my TA for my U.S. Government class to work on this.

So, I'll see what I can do. Please bear with me and my struggle to finish my last few days of high school! Thanks!


	4. Miyagi

**-- Miyagi --**

Running down the street, something occurred to me. Where was my umbrella?

I knew it was going to rain today. However, I was very ill prepared for some reason.

All of this buzzing around my head was simply a distraction that I had somehow conjured up for myself. I had to get my mind off of Shinobu for a least a few minutes.

Otherwise there would be no way of knowing what I'd do next. I would scream or yell or kick a puppy or something!

That little brat! How could he do something like this to an old man like me? Is he trying to give me a heart attack or something?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barely heard the voice calling my name behind me. I stopped suddenly and turned around.

I drew in a quick breath once I caught sight of Kamijou running wildly to catch up with me. Once he did he grabbed hold of my jacket sleeve, "...Don't you dare go anywhere...until I catch my breath." He said exasperated.

I tried to hide my grin; he was just too damn adorable. My shoulders finally began to relax a little. I was glad I knew Kamijou. He was always the perfect distraction.

Once Kamijou's breathing regained some sort of structure, he straightened up and looked at me. I stared into his eyes. Those brown eyes always seemed to captivate me.

"...Do you?" I barely heard Kamijou's voice as I snapped out of my self-induced trance.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I wasn't listening." I said. I was never one to lie to someone, especially not one Hiroki Kamijou.

Kamijou's brow twitched in frustration, "I said, you don't mind if I help you look, do you?"

I stared blankly at him. Why did he want to help me? Had he been struck by lightning on the way over here maybe?

I turned my head slightly back towards the direction I had just been running in and said, "Sure, I don't care."

Kamijou must have noticed the aloofness in my voice, he was always adept to those sorts of things, but thankfully he didn't say anything more.

I turned to start walking again and was relieved to feel Kamijou's presence not far behind me.

We walked for what seemed like forever. It must have been about 10 blocks or so.

Downtown finally came into view. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and sped up. Kamijou seemed to struggle trying to keep up with me.

"What's the rush?" He yelled. I didn't answer. I just kept on walking, never losing sight of one certain apartment complex.

I knew all about Usami Akihiko. I knew where he lived and practically every book he'd ever written. I had done my research.

I stared at the building as it began to grow larger with each approaching step. My thoughts returned to Shinobu. I prayed to Baby Jesus that he was there, or so help me God.

We approached the front of the building cautiously, not sure whether or not to go inside. We stared inside at the lobby. There was a lounge sitting adjacent to the front desk. It almost looked like a hotel lobby.

The lounge consisted of three rectangular couches, making up three-fourths of a square, all centered around one big screen TV and a glass coffee table. There were a few people sitting on the couches.

They were not interesting in the least.

I looked over at Kamijou, who looked worried for some reason. Almost anxious. I turned to him and said, "Something wrong?"

He looked at me nervously and shook his head, "No, it's nothing." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. I decided to let it go. For now.

I started pushing on the door and found, to my utter frustration, that it was locked. That's when I noticed the keypad sitting gracefully next to the door.

"Are you shitting me?" I said out loud. Kamijou's fell on me. "I guess we can't go. Let's try somewhere else." He said as he started to turn around and walk away.

I caught his sleeve just in time and balked him, "We're not going anywhere until I speak with Akihiko!"

Kamijou looked me in the eyes. I guess it took me yelling two feet in front of him for him to finally get it through his dense skull that I wasn't leaving without Shinobu.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said. I grinned and let go of his sleeve. I turned my attention to the keypad on my right.

I noticed a little buzzer on the bottom right-hand corner. I took a deep breath and rang it. There was a long buzzing noise. I looked at Kamijou, who simply stared back at me.

It took a few seconds for someone to answer, "Yes, may I help you?" I flinched; I didn't expect it to be a woman. Maybe I had rung the front desk. Hell, I didn't know and I frankly didn't care.

"Um, yes, can you please give me the number for Akihiko Usami's apartment?" I said as politely as I could.

Another pause, "998" She said bluntly. I sighed and thanked her. Then she hung up.

I looked at the keypad again. I shakily held my arm up to the numbers and punched in 998. Then, there was no turning back now, I pressed the buzzer once more.

There was another pause. This time longer. Finally, an unfamiliar voice answered the call. "Yes?" It said. The voice sounded small, almost childish. However, it wasn't Shinobu.

"Yes, my name is Miyagi Yoh, and I was wondering if I could speak with Usami, please?" Again, in that fake polite tone of mine. I was starting to perfect it.

I could hear the boy fidgeting with something in the background, "Well, he's not here right now. Do you need something? I could let you inside."

Success. "Yes, that would be splendid. Thank you!" The boy hung up and I looked back at Kamijou triumphantly. "There, now we'll get some answers."

Kamijou scoffed, "Don't hold your breath. That kid's about as dense as a rock. I doubt he'll be able to give you any information about Shinobu or Usami. He likes to beat around the bush."

I stared at him, "How do you know him? Who is he?" He both quickly glanced in to the elevator, which hadn't shown any sign of life yet. He looked back at me.

"His name is Misaki Takahashi. He was a student of mine a few years back when he was a freshman. Other than that, I don't really know much about him, except..." His voice began to trail off.

I looked at him, "Except what?" I egged. He looked away and began to focus his attention on anything but answering me. I took a step towards him and was about to grab his shoulders to make him face me when the door suddenly swung open.

A small boy was standing there. He gaped when he saw who had called upon him. "Professor Kamijou?" He questioned.

Kamijou stared at him and quickly strode over to the door as if nothing had just happened. I sighed and followed him in. Here we go.

* * *

**It's finally done! Yay me! I'm so proud. :'D  
Anyway, I love Miyagi. Next to Shinobu, he's probably my favorite person. Oh wait...  
Welp, exactly 10 days left till graduation. Stress likes to set in around this time, ne?  
I've been trying to swap back and forth with updating this story and Missing.  
So, once again, bear with me please? :3**


	5. Usami

** - Usami -**

Would it be possible to crush my skull into the ground without a lot of hassle? I was so sick and tired of that witch's rants that I was desperate to put myself out of my own misery.

I mean honestly, who calls an emergency meeting at eight o'clock at night? Aikawa really has some nerve if she thinks that I'm going to finish that manuscript by tomorrow.

I sighed audibly and reached the front door of my apartment. I grabbed the handle, ready to turn it and walk inside, when I heard unfamiliar voices coming from the other side.

Curious, I let go of the handle carefully and listened. I pressed my ear against the door to hear them better. I heard Misaki's voice; that was a bit reassuring.

I listened more intently. I could've sworn I just heard Hiroki's voice. Why is he in my apartment? Then another voice; someone I didn't know. What the hell was going on?

Tired of straining my neck against the door, I leaned back, casually turned the handle, and walked in like I owned the place. Oh wait. I did.

The three were standing near the windows at the back of the room. They all stopped talking and turned to stare at me. Misaki looked distressed. Well, at least I was right about Hiroki being there. But who was this other guy? A friend of Hiroki's, perhaps?

"Oh, Usagi-san! I didn't expect you to get back so early! Um, this is…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was freaking out. I sighed; this boy needed to take a chill pill.

I held up my hand to shush him, even though he had already stopped talking. He stared at me curiously. I looked toward the stranger and pointed my finger at him, "Who're you?"

He glared at me; I didn't much appreciate that. "It's not polite to point, Akihiko." Hiroki's voice rang in my ear like an annoying doorbell. I turned to him and smiled, "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it Hiroki?" I addressed him coolly.

His cold eyes seemed to look right past me. Ever since Takahiro, he hasn't ever wanted to look me in the eyes. Sad, really. I kind of wanted to keep in touch with him.

The stranger sighed audibly. I turned back to him and repeated myself, "Who're you?" He looked at me and frowned, "My name is Miyagi. I believe you have something of mine."

Me-_ow_. This one had some spunk. And balls the size of cantaloupes to even have the _gall _to talk to me with that tone of voice. "If you're talking about the little straggler we have so kindly taken in, he's not here right now."

Suddenly, I realized something. "Wait, _you're_ Miyagi?" I asked in disbelief. Miyagi stared at me. His look alone answered my question. I mentally slapped myself.

However, before this invigorating conversation could continue further, we heard fumbling with the doorknob. All four of us turned simultaneously toward the front door.

We looked on curiously as the door seemed to inch its way open. A golden head peered around the corner frightfully. His cloudy eyes were full of tears as the young boy entered the room slowly.

Miyagi took a step forward, "Shinobu?" He questioned cautiously. Shinobu simple stared at the older man. His tears started to stream down his plump cheeks as he took a few steps inside.

"Wh-wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" He managed to stutter through choked sobs. His voice sounded groggy and raspy. His clothes were tattered and torn. The kid looked like he had just stepped out of a tornado.

"What the hell happened to you? You look awful." Miyagi seemed to voice my thoughts. Shinobu said nothing; he just kept on walking. He seemed to gravitate toward Misaki.

Once he reached the small boy, he collapsed into his arms. Misaki, not expecting the sudden downfall of his friend, was caught off balance and toppled to the ground.

When Misaki had regained some of his composure, he turned to Shinobu quickly, "Are you alright?" He panicked. Miyagi was right by his side in an instant.

He gently caressed Shinobu's face, "I'm sorry, Shinobu. I never meant to hurt you. Risako means nothing to me. You are the only one I love. Forever and always." Miyagi's face showed the he, too, was aware of how cheesy he sounded, but he obviously didn't care.

If he was willing to say all those mushy things to his lover, it made me realize that maybe I should start saying those kinds of things to Misaki. You know, to make him feel better. Or something.

Just then, Shinobu turned toward Miyagi and looked up into his eyes. He smiled weakly, "You don't mean that." He said. Miyagi looked heartbroken. Shinobu then let out a hacking cough. Misaki felt his forehead, "You're burning up!"

Miyagi ran his fingers through his lover's hair. It was soft despite his rough appearance. Miyagi closed his eyes sighed. He was probably cursing himself for letting Shinobu get away.

Shinobu sneaked his hand up to Miyagi's cheek and cupped it gently. Miyagi opened his eyes and stared down at the boy, confused. Shinobu laughed softly, "I'm just kidding, you idiot."

Miyagi grinned stupidly. He grasped Shinobu's hand and held it close to his face. He kissed it again and again. Tears started to stream down his face, staining his cheeks.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He sounded like a father scolding his rebel teenage son. It was kind of cute, actually. Now that the happy couple had made up in my living room, there was only one thing left to do.

"Get out."

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY DONE. THANK BABY JESUS.**

**Now that Graduation is over and done with, I feel that I have more time to work on these dumb stories of mine.**

**Especially since I don't have a job anymore as well. Hur hur.**

**Well, I realize that it wasn't really the best way to end a story, but I should be happy that I ended it at all.**

**Literally every story on my flash drive has NO ENDING. SERIOUSLY.**

**Well, I'm still working on other stories too, so be sure to check them out as well! C:**


End file.
